counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MVP
MVP (Most Valuable Player) is a specific award given at the end of a round in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Description MVP is awarded to a player who has done a notable act, such as: * for most eliminations / for most kills * for planting the bomb. * for defusing the bomb. * for extracting a hostage / for rescuing the last hostage. * Winning in 'Arms Race' mode (Only in Counter-Strike Global Offensive). The method of winning the round determines which player gets the MVP. If a round is won by elimination or running down the time for the defenders, then the player with most eliminations gets the MVP. If a round is won by completing the objective, the player who completes the objective gets the MVP. However, in the case of bomb defusals, the MVP will only be awarded to the defuser if they had gotten a kill. Otherwise, the MVP goes to the player with most eliminations. The MVP logo is a yellow star which appears next to a player's name in the scoreboard and end of the round panel, under player's avatar. It is always given to a player on the winning team, not the losing team, even if a member from the team who lost did a notable act (such as eliminating the most amount of enemy players). For example: even if a CT player has killed 9 out of 10 Terrorists and the last Terrorist player has planted the C4 and it successfully detonates, the MVP award will be given to the player who planted the C4. However, it will still say that the player has killed 9 Terrorists. MVP cannot be earned when a round is won or lost when the round time has expired. When this happens, it will be empty. However, it will mention a player who made special acts in a round. For elimination MVPs, if 2 or more players both get an equal amount of kills (including zero kills), the MVP goes to the player who got the most points from killing enemies in the round. A kill gives 2 points, an assist gives 1 point, but the points gained from killing enemies are weighed above the points gained from assists when determining the MVP. If 2 or more players do the exact same amount of kills and get the exact same amount of score, the server gives the MVP to the player who joined the server first. If a round ends by running down the time and nobody on the winning team did any damage, nobody gets the MVP.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gsyd9gA0_pM The MVP player is displayed at the end of a round, alongside some fun facts about the round that may or may not be related to the MVP. The MVP display text in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive are different because "end of a round" panel in CSS is short and displayed in the centre, at the bottom of the screen and the hostage mechanic is changed. Notes *When a round ends in a draw, no one from both teams will receive a MVP. *In CS:GO when a Music Kit is equipped it will play an MVP Anthem to go with the notable act. Trivia * If a player dies from suicide and he is the only player on a server, Fun facts may be displayed at the end of a round instead of an MVP message. ( , , and ). Gallery Scoreboard mvp.png|'MVP' icon used in Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive. File:csgo_mvp_nofunfact.jpg|Example MVP get by Bot Gary in CS GO. External Links * CS:GO: Who gets MVP? on Youtube Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Counter-Strike: Source Category:GUI